The 100th Hunger Games!
by racheled12
Summary: No more sponsors needed! New chapter every week! What happens in the 100th hunger games? Read to find out!
1. Tribute Form Kinda

This is my version of the 100th Hunger Games. Just pretend that the rebellion never happened and enjoy the story!

I took the reviews on my deleted story to choose the characters for this story. You defiantly do not have to have read the deleted story to understand this one. They have no connection other then the tributes. Here they are:

* * *

><p>Girl 1: Elly Monteque…... <span>Europa22<span>

Boy 1: Daron Greystone …... lucy quinn fabray

Girl 2: Kiera Gillen…...Immortal Standards

Boy 2: Chris Caster ….. ...the amazing person

Girl 3: Lavender Strawsorrel…...Katbird1999

Boy 3: Mark Vires…...Steff Malfoy1

Girl 4: Serena Fishel…...GinnyGinervaWeasley

Boy 4: Colin Underwood…... La Morgana

Girl 5: Kenta Romaine …... Humour Me- Please

Boy 5: Luca Donson…. ...Corkidee

Girl 6: Nevaeh Ember…... Kaygirl38

Boy 6: Zane Storm …...Prince's Mayflower

Girl 7: Sugar Maple…...Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Boy 7: James Tyler…...White Heat

Girl 8: Nashota Winkle...….seb147

Boy 8: Thomas Suncrafter …... Queen NekoChan

Girl 9: Tess Harlow…...PrettyLittleGleeber

Boy 9: Sam Crocker…. ...Jswizzle

Girl 10: Tillie O'Donnell…...katieg123

Boy 10: Nathan Randiff…...Owlchicka

Girl 11: Sharice Johnson…...RueofDistrict11

Boy 11: Steller Frose…...Fire. Bread. And Dandelions

Girl 12: Samantha Grace…...wordsflowfreely

Boy 12: Dylan Hunter…...xXxLOV3xXx

I am looking for people to sponsor these tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>If it says open and you want to sponsor this person then please leave a review or PM me.<strong>

If the username across from the tribute is underlined then that is the final sponsor. Now I will write some details so that you can get to know which tribute you would want to sponsor: May the odds be EVER in your favor .


	2. List of Tributes

This is the list of tributes:

Now if you are going to be a sponsor then please mark this story in your favorites so that you will get updates about your tribute.

If you really really want a tribute that has a username next to it then tell me and I will talk with this person. If you end up sponsoring someone then you need to attend to this story so that they don't die!

* * *

><p><strong>Elly Monteque (1) -<span>Europa22<span>**

14 years old

Volunteer

Family: brother (17), sister (16), mom, dad

Light brown hair, Green eyes

Good with knives

Interview angle: Sweet but deadly

**Daron Greystone (1) - lucy quinn fabray**

15 years old

Volunteer

Family: mom

Blond hair, Blue eyes

Good with swords

Interview Angle: Clever

**Kiera Gillen (2)- Immortal Standards**

16 years old

Chosen

Family: alcoholic dad

Bronze hair, Green eyes

Very sneaky and ok with a spear

Interview Angle: Sexy

**Chris Caster (2) - the amazing person**

13 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (7), Brother (19), mom, dad

Strawberry blond hair, Blue eyes

Good at hand to hand combat

Interview Angle: Scared (but he is not really scared)

**Lavender Strawsorrel (3) - Katbird1999**

13 years old

Volunteer

Family: Sister (16 but handicapped named Ali), mom, dad

Black hair, Green eyes

Not really that great at any weapon

Interview angle: Shy

**Mark Vires (3) - Steff Malfoy1**

18 years old

Chosen

Family: dad

Brown hair, brown eyes

Bow and Arrow

Interview Angle: Honest

**Serena Fishel (4) - GinnyGinervaWeasley**

16 years old

Volunteer

Family: Brother (4 named Dylan), Sister (4 named Amelia), mom, dad

Red hair, green eyes

Spears

Interview Angle: funny innocent and sweet

**Colin Underwood (4) - La Morgana**

14 years old

Volunteer

Family: Sister (11), Sister (8), mom, dad

Brown hair, Hazel eyes (Handsome)

Trident

Interview Angle: Charming

**Kenta Romaine (5) - Humour Me- Please**

17 years old

Chosen

Family: 3 sisters (Julia, Anne, and Kate all 6), mom

Long brown hair, brown eyes

Knife

Interview Angle: meek

**Luca Donson (5)-Corkidee**

16 years old

Volunteer (to protect Kenta who he has a crush on)

Family: dad

Curly blond hair, blue eyes

Knife

Interview Angle: Charming and Brave (to impress Kenta)

**Nevaeh Ember (6)- Kaygirl38**

16 years old

Chosen

Family: none (lives with her friend Carrie)

Blond hair, green eyes

Axe

Interview Angle: Loves life

**Zane Storm (6)- Prince's Mayflower**

12 years old

Chosen

Family: dad, mom

Blond hair, green eyes (looks younger than he is)

Not trained in any weapons

Interview Angle: Scared (and he actually is)

**Sugar Maple (7)- Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

17 years old

Chosen

Family: mom

Blond hair, icy green eyes

Swords and axes. Can work well with hammers

Interview Angle: Witty (Funny)

**James Tyler (7)- White Heat**

17 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (Kyla), Brother (Liam), mom, dad

Black hair, blue eyes

Knife

Interview angle: Loving

**Nashota Winkle (8)- seb147**

15 years old

Chosen

Family: mom, dad

Blond hair, blue eyes

Spear

Interview Angle: Sweet and Innocent (hiding something)

**Thomas Suncrafter (8)- Queen NekoChan**

18 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (11), mom, dad

Bright Blond hair, green eyes

Hand to hand combat and Bow and Arrow

Interview Angle: Dumb but strong

**Tess Harlow (9)- PrettyLittleGleeber**

16 years old

Volunteer (Dad trained her because he had won the a past games)

Family: dad

Black hair, gray eyes

Knifes and Spears

Interview Angle: Someone the audience doesn't want to see die

**Sam Crocker (9)- Jswizzle**

13 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (13), mom, dad

Brown hair, green eyes (handsome)

Hand to hand combat

Interview Angle: Goofy

**Tillie O'Donnell (10)- Katieg123**

17 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (19 Alicia), mom

Golden hair, green eyes

Sword

Interview Angle: Sweet

**Nathan Randiff (10)- owlchicka**

17 years old

Chosen

Family: Brother (14), dad

Raven black hair, Deep brown eyes

Spear

Mysterious and Calm

**Sharice Johnson (11)- RueofDistrict11**

15 years old

Chosen

Family: Brother (7 named Renie), mom, dad

Braided brown hair, midnight blue eyes

Bow and arrow

Interview Angle: Determined to win

**Steller Frose (11)- Fire. Bread. And Dandelions**

17 years old

Volunteered for his twin

Family: Twin Brother (Crowl), mom, dad

Brown hair, blue eyes

Knives

Interview Angle: Funny and Charming

**Samantha Grace (12)- wordsflowfreely**

14 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (8), mom, dad is the mayor of district 12

Black hair, hazel eyes

Sword

Interview Angle: Honest

**Dylan Hunter (12)- xXxLOV3xXx **

17 years old

Chosen

Family: Sister (7), Brother (8), mom, dad

Dark brown hair, Chocolate color eyes

Axe

Interview Angle: Personable and Friendly

* * *

><p>Remember to PM me!<p> 


	3. The Fourth Quarter Quell

"And now we honor the fourth quarter quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. The president removes an envelope marked with a 100. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the one-hundredth anniversary, as a reminder that even the strongest of the tributes will not have an advantage, there will be a change In the game itself. This change will be announced during the games."


	4. Sponsoring Info

**Sponsoring!**

**I tried to make this as easy as possible:**

Arena suggestion before the games begin (I will only count points for TWO suggestions, but send me as many suggestions as you can to make the story better)= **5 points**

Well Rounded Review (About how I can improve the story & about the good things in the story)= **5 points**

Answer the poll each week (PM me what you answered)= **5 points**

Correctly answer the question at the bottom of the chapter (PM me the answer so you don't give it away)= **5 points**

**Points Catalog:**

**5 points**= Empty Water Bottle

**10 points**= Full water bottle

**10 points**= knife

**20 points**= spear

**20 points**= rope

**20 points**= sword

**20 points**= hammer

**25 points**= axe

**25 points**= bandages

**30 points**= matches

**40 points**= small pack (dried fruit, knife, and empty water bottle)

**50 points**= bow & arrows

**50 points**= jacket

**60 points**= regular medicine

**60 points**= warm meal

**60 points**= trident

**70 points**= food pack (dried fruit, beef jerky, nuts, and full water bottle)

**70 points**= sleeping bag

**80 points**= large pack (dried fruit, full water bottle, two knives, and a rope),

**100 points**= capital medicine

I will only count points for reviews on the newest chapter (but still review the other ones! ).

If there is something that you want that is not on the catalog then PM me and I will put it on the list.

PM me about what you want whenever you have enough points.

_**I will start counting points for review and poll after I put up the first reaping chapter.**_


	5. Points List

**Points!**

I will update this list as much as possible so check back here whenever you don't know how many points you have. Tell your fanfic friends about this story!

**Europa22** (Elly Monteque) =65

**lucy quinn fabray** (Daron Greystone)=10

**Immortal Standards** (Kiera Gillen)=0

**The amazing person** (Chris Caster) =0

**Katbird1999** (Lavender Strawsorrel)=45

**Steff Malfoy1** (Mark Vires)=25

**GinnyGinervaWeasley** (Serena Fishel) =0

**La**** Morgana** (Colin Underwood) =35

**Humour Me- Please** (Kenta Romaine) =25

**Corkidee** (Luca Donson) =0

**Kaygirl38** (Nevaeh Ember)=30

**Prince's Mayflower** (Zane Storm)=65

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen** (Sugar Maple)=10

**White Heat** (James Tyler) =10

**seb147**(Nashota Winkle) =35

**Queen NekoChan **(Thomas Suncrafter)=15

**PrettyLittleGleeber** (Tess Harlow) =0

**Jswizzle** (Sam Crocker)=0

**katieg123** (Tillie O'Donnell) =55

**Owlchicka** (Nathan Randiff) =50

**RueofDistrict11** (Sharice Johnson)=10

**Fire. Bread. and Dandelions** (Steller Frose)=35

**Wordsflowfreely** (Samantha Grace)=0

**xXxLOV3xXx** (Dylan Hunter)=20


	6. Reapings 1 through 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the the support and I hope you enjoy this story! This is the Reapings 1-3. As of now you can enter arena ideas, Review, Answer the poll on my page, and answer the question at the bottom correctly. REMEMBER TO PM ME THE ANSWER, NOT REVIEW :) **

**Elly Monteque (1)**

I hear my mom yelling from downstairs to get up.

"It's too early!" I whine. The sun is shining through the window of my huge, beautiful bedroom and I am about to fall back asleep before she yells,

"You don't want to miss the Reaping!"

This gets me right out of bed. Today is the day that I am going to volunteer to go to the Hunger Games. Some of my friends think I am crazy for volunteering, but I know that I am strong and brave enough to win. Our family doesn't need the money at all but it would be awesome to be known as a victor.

I brush my hair and my teeth and go downstairs to get ready. I take my reaping clothes out of my closet: leather pants, a ripped shirt, and a too big leather jacket. I am not going to look like a daffodil when I volunteer. I don't have to rush because I live right outside the square.

When it is time to go I walk out into the 14 year old section and I stand towards the front. No one is taking this away from me. The Capital lady trills off the usual speech and then reaches into the bowl to pull out the girl name. She doesn't even have time to read off the name before I race up to the stage.

"I Volunteer!"

"What is your name?" the capital lady says.

"Elly Monteque, Victor."

...

...

**Daron Greystone (1)**

"Just do 140 more sit ups! It's not that hard! Go! Go! Go!" my trainer yells at me. It actually is hard but I know he is pushing me because today is the day of the Reaping. In a few hours I will be volunteering to take the place of whatever measly kid gets chosen.

"Ok take a break before we practice your sword skills for the last time." My trainer hands me some water. I have been training for this day before I was even eligible to compete in the games. Last year I tried to volunteer but someone else beat me to it. This year will be different. I practice my sword skills until I think I am going to fall over and then I go home to get ready for the reaping.

Walking out into the square I see the 15 year old area and walk over into the ropes of the section.

"Don't even THINK about volunteering." I say. Then I jump forward to scare them, and one kid screams. I smile to myself as I think about how easy this should be.

The capital person drones on about the history of the games and I get ready to volunteer. I see Elly volunteer and then the lady is calling out the boy name.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. The whole crowd goes silent and I laugh as I walk up to the stage.

"My name is Daron Greystone." I walk over to Elly and we shake hands. This is going to be a piece of cake.

...

...

**Kiera Gillen (2)**

I wake up and put on my sexy red dress for the reaping. It shows my tattoo on my right shoulder and the scars on my back. My dad gave me those scars that one time when he was drunk. Who am I kidding? He's always drunk.

I curl my hair with my new curling iron. I want to look good when I volunteer. I am the only one that I know of who is volunteering this year. I walk out into the square into the 16 year old area. I am not volunteering because I think I can win. I am volunteering because I want to get away from my dad. He probably won't even care when I volunteer.

The annoying capital lady is carrying on about Panem and then she reaches into the bowl to pick the girl tribute. I push to the front of the 16 year olds getting ready to volunteer until she calls out the name.

"Kiera Gillen!" I pause and I look up towards my dad. He is passed out from alcohol.

I stalk up to the stage in my red dress and I stand there with my arms crossed. I am mad. Now that it isn't a choice, I don't want to go to the games. Dying now won't prove anything. I am going to try to win.

...

...

**Chris Caster (2)**

I walk into the square with my parents and siblings.

"You won't have to go to the games, Chris." My mom says. I think she is trying to assure herself more than me.

"I know mom."

I only have one slip of paper in that bowl but there is still a chance that I will get picked. Normally I wouldn't have to worry about being picked, but the training centers have been strangely empty this year.

I walk to the other 13 year olds and I listen to the story of Panem like I do every year. I really love learning about history.

"Ladies First!" the capital lady walks over to the bowl and picks out the name Kiera Gillen. I see a 16 year old strut up to the stage and stand up there like she is mad at the world. I try to hold back a laugh because she looks so silly with half a dress on and that colorful thing on her shoulder.

Then the lady pulls out the boy name.

"Chris Caster!" I freeze. Then I slowly walk up to the stage and when I get there I look over to my family. My mom has fainted and my dad is crying. My dad never cries! My older brother is helping my mom and my little sister is looking around confused. I turn away from them and walk over to shake hands with Kiera. I try not to cry as we are rushed back for the goodbyes.

...

...

**Lavender Strawsorrel (3)**

"Lavender, I need help!" I wake up to Ali, my sister, yelling for me to help her. This is what happens every day. I get out of bed and find Ali's wheelchair stuck in the doorway again.

Two years ago, when Ali was my age, she had to have her legs amputated. She was working on a project in the lab at school and the girl next to her knocked over some poisonous liquid. The girl didn't mean to but there was no hope for Ali's legs. Ali is a very forgiving person and knows that it was an accident. If that had happened to me then I would never have forgiven that girl.

"Mom! Ali is stuck in the doorway!" I yell.

"Coming!" My mom walks out of her bedroom and helps me push Ali out of the doorway.

"Thanks guys. I guess my wheelchair is just too big to go through that door." Ali says

"Or we need a bigger doorway!" I joke.

Ali is my best friend and I would never let anything happen to her. I get ready for the reaping by putting on my silk blue dress I wore to the reaping last year. I am 14 now and I am so nervous about the reaping. Last year I got called up for the games but someone who was in training volunteered. That person is dead now.

I wheel Ali over to the 16 year olds area and I walk over to the 14 year olds area. The capital guy starts talking and I try to zone him out and calm down. I won't get picked! There is only one sheet with my name on it in there!

Then he calls out the name.

"Ali Strawsorrel!"

"No!" I yell before I can stop myself. "She is in a wheelchair!"

"I'm sorry miss, but she has to go unless someone volunteers."

"Then- then I volunteer!" I run up to the stage just to make sure that Ali doesn't have to go. I am so glad that Ali will be safe but I know that I am going to die. I don't have any training at all.

...

...

**Mark Vires (3)**

I wake up to the sound of cheering in the square. Oh no! Today is the reaping! If I am late then the peacekeepers will shoot me! I rush out of bed and throw on whatever clothes I find first: Some plain jeans and a gray shirt. I look at myself in the mirror in my room and I nod my head.

I'm 6 feet tall with brown hair and eyes. My six pack shows through my shirt. All of the girls want to date me but I don't really like any of them. I am looking for that one special girl, but I probably won't find her where I live. I am looking for more than just a pretty face.

I rush out the door to the square and I squeeze into the back of the section for 18 year olds. Then it hits me what today is. Today is the day of the reaping. The day that one or two of us will be forced to die in the Hunger Games. Good thing this is my last year to be eligible. I was really late so I got here when the guy from the capital was calling out the girl's name.

Now he is reaching into the guys bowl. Then he calls out the name.

"Mark Vires!" It takes me a second to process what he just said. Then I realize that he called out my name. I shakily walk up to the stage and stand next to Lavender.

"Any Volunteers?" I pray that someone volunteers but no one does. I am going to the Hunger Games.


	7. Reapings 4 through 6

**Hey guys! I tried to make these reapings longer because they were too short last time. Remember to comment and answer the poll! (If you answer the poll, but don't tell me what you answered, I can't give you any points!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Fishel (4)<strong>

I wake up to the sound of the ocean lapping against the shore.

The seagulls are singing and the sun is gazing through my window. I slowly sit up and stretch to wake myself up.

My four year old twin siblings are downstairs eating breakfast and I walk down in my PJs to get some cereal.

"Hey Pickle!" I grab Dylan out of his chair and swing him around in my arms. "Whatcha eatin?"

"Ceweal!" he yells excitedly.

"That's awesome! How about you Amelia?"

"I got a toy in the ceweal box, Sewena! It's a wittle fishewman and a boat!" She jumps up and down holding a cheap plastic toy.

"That's so cool! Can I see?" Amelia hands me the toy and I praise her about how cool it is. Then I eat some cereal and go back up stairs to get dressed for the reaping.

I'm excited about the reaping because this is the year that I will volunteer to go fight for my district. In my opinion, it is an honor to represent my district in the games.

I put on a blue and green dress that looks like waves. It really shows the green color in my eyes.

Then I walk out into the square with my parents and my siblings. My parents know I am going to volunteer and they say that they would be sad if I died but they know this is something that I want to do.

I walk into the area for the 16 year olds and talk to my friends before the capitol lady starts talking.

She reaches into the bowl for the girls and calls out, "Olivia Hamilton!"

I wait until the lady assesses a very pale Olivia and then I yell "I volunteer!"

I walk up to the stage as my friend Olivia walks back into the 16 year old area.

"Thanks Serena," she whispers as we pass. I walk up to the stage and try to look the best I can so that I get sponsors.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Underwood (4)<strong>

I think about the Quarter Quell as I get ready to go to the reaping. I wonder what the twist in the games will be.

I have heard rumors, but nothing really seems like it would matter that much. I guess I will just have to wait until I'm standing on my metal plate in the arena.

I put on some nice dress pants and a button down shirt because my parents would kill me if I didn't wear something nice.

They feel that I should always look like a gentleman if I am to go somewhere important.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast with my family because that is a family routine.

I'm not complaining or anything because I love my family but it would be nice to not be controlled as much.

My parents put eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the table and sit down at their seats.

"Enjoy!" Mom says. I smile and dig in with my sisters.

I know my parents are trying to fit in one last good meal before I board the train to the capitol. This is the year that I am volunteering to go to the games.

I know I can win because of all my training, but my parents are afraid that I will die.

After we eat, my sisters put on their nice clothes and I head out to the square a little early so that I can get to the front.

The reaping begins about 20 minutes after I get there and Serena volunteers for Olivia.

I knew they were friends but I wouldn't think that she would volunteer for her. Whatever, I might ask her about it later.

The escort is pulling the boy's name out of the bowl.

"Jake Marble!"

Then I yell "I volunteer!" I run up the stairs and stand next to Serena.

"My name is Colin Underwood." Then I smile my best smile into the camera.

"Ok then! Let's hear it for the district four tributes: Serena and Colin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kenta Romaine (5)<strong>

"WAKE UP KENTA! WAKE UP!" I roll over and put the pillow over my head.

"Go awayyy!" The yelling stops for a second and I am almost back to sleep until I feel three little 6 year olds jumping up and down around me on my bed.

I ignore them until one little foot jumps on my hair and I feel my head jerk around pulled by my hair.

"Oww! Get OFF! Fine! I'm up!"

I get up and my sisters jump down off of my bed and run out of my room giggling. I love my sisters, Julia, Anne, and Kate, but sometimes they can be a real pain.

I reluctantly get out of bed and pull on my purple strapless dress for the reaping. I straighten my long, brown hair and put a purple clip in it. I walk into the triplets' room and help them all braid back their hair to match.

"Come on guys. Time to go!" They follow me in a line and we go to the square with our mom.

"Ok guys go with mommy!" They follow my mom and I go to the area for 17 year olds.

The capitol escort lady starts talking and I zone her out until she reaches into the bowl for the girl tribute.

"The girl tribute is… Kenta Romaine!" I breathe in sharply and start walking toward the stage.

I trip up the stairs and stand next to the capitol escort.

I look over at the oblivious triplets and my mom. My mom looks like she is about to cry. If I see her cry then I will cry, so I turn away from her and wait to hear the boy tribute's name.

"Fred Smalley!" I look out in the audience and see Fred making his way to the stage.

"I Volunteer!" I look over to where the voice came from and I see a 16 year old running up to the stage instead of Fred.

"My name is Luca Donson." Luca has blond curly hair and he looks pretty confident. I smile slightly at Luca because he grinned at me and then I turn back to look at my mom who is crying now.

I hold back more tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Donson (5)<strong>

"Let's go Dad!" I'm standing next to the door and ready to go, but my dad always takes too long getting ready.

"I'll be there soon! You go ahead!"

I walk out into the square and spot Kenta: the love of my life. Well, I don't think she knows me, but I know our love will flourish some day.

I have liked her since last year when she helped me pick up my dropped books at school.

I know it's a silly reason to like someone, but for me it was love at first sight.

I walk into the 16 year olds section and stare at Kenta until she catches my eye and I quickly look away. I don't think she cares that I was staring because she is too worried about getting picked for the games.

"The girl tribute is… Kenta Romaine!" I don't realize what she said until I see Kenta walking up to the stage.

"No!" I whisper. Kenta has a family! If she dies, they will have an empty space at the dinner table.

But I only have my dad. He probably doesn't care if I die.

I know I can't volunteer for her because I'm a guy, but maybe I can volunteer for the boy tribute so that I can protect her.

"The boy tribute is… Fred Smalley!"

"I Volunteer!" I yell. I run up to the stage and stand next to Kenta.

I flash a cheesy smile at her and then quickly look away because I know I just looked stupid. It's a good thing that Kenta looks away too.

I smile into the camera and wave at Panem.

Then I see my dad walk out of the house, late as usual. He looks for me over in the 16 year olds area and then when he doesn't see me, turns to look at the stage.

He sees me on the stage and instantly breaks down crying.

He is kneeling on the ground and not even trying to control his tears. I didn't realize that he cared that much about me.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Navaeh Ember (6)<strong>

"Hey Carrie, turn on the radio please." My best friend turns on the radio and we hear my favorite song being played.

"Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find.

Reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it.

Release your inhibitions.

Feel the rain on your skin!

No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in.

No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips.

Drench yourself in words unspoken!

Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins.

The rest is still unwritten."

We sing to the song and dance around the kitchen as we make breakfast.

I remember my dad and me listening to this song before he died. He always told me at the end of the song,

"_Don't think about the past, because you have control of your future. Always remember that someone out there has it worse than you."_

I never forgot that quote. When he died from cancer three years ago, my friend Carrie Storm let me move in. Of course I was sad for a while, but then I remembered what he said.

Now, every night, I think about how it could be worse and how lucky I am.

I snap back to the present when Carrie turns off the radio.

"I love Unwritten! That weird rap song was about to come on so I turned it off."

"Wait the one with the random cussing or the really stupid one."

"The stupid one."

"Good choice turning it off!" I laugh.

"Hey are the eggs done? I finished the bacon and toast."

"Ya they look good."

"Time for breakfast!" She yells. Her brother, Zane, and her parents come down stairs.

"Thanks Carrie. Thanks Navy." Zane says.

Zane's the only one who calls me that. When he met me six years ago, he couldn't pronounce my name, so I let him call me Navy.

It is the day of the reaping. This is the day that kids get chosen to die for the pleasure of the capitol. We finish up eating and then walk out into the district 6 square.

We actually have a new escort this year. She has bright blue hair and an oversized mouth. I think her skin is a weird shade of pink, but maybe that's just me. She said her name was Paula Pinkkey.

"Ladies First!" She reaches into the bowl for the girls and picks out a name. "Navaeh Ember! Am I pronouncing that right?" I walk up to the stage in shock.

"It's Na-va-uh, not Na-vee-eh." I say quietly. I try to think about different ways to pronounce my name instead of thinking about the hunger games.

"Ok now I'll choose the boy's name." She knocks over the microphone on her way to the bowl and I try not to laugh. I feel bad for her; it's only her first day.

"Um ok can someone get that?" Someone in the crowd hands the microphone back to her. "Ok where were we? Oh yes! The boy tribute! "The tribute is… Zane Storm!"

No! Not Zane! Zane is like my brother! I look to Zane and see him walking to the stage crying.

"Ok everyone! Here are your District 6 tributes! Na-va-uh and Zane!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zane Storm (6)<strong>

I wake up to the sound of the radio downstairs and the smell of bacon cooking.

"Time for breakfast!"

I jump out of bed and run downstairs for breakfast. We are having bacon, eggs, and toast. It is a big breakfast because it is the day of the reaping.

"Thanks guys!" I say to Carrie and Navy. They are my sisters. Well Navy isn't really my sister, but I feel like she is.

Navy has lived with us for three years because her whole family died in some explosion. She doesn't like to talk about it so that's all I know.

I asked my parents and they said they would tell me when I was older.

I am twelve right now and that means that I have a chance to be picked for the games this year.

I would die if I got picked for the games (literally and figuratively). I haven't trained or anything and my parents hate the games.

I finish eating and help clean up breakfast. Then I walk out to the square with my family.

I see the new escort and I feel bad for her. She doesn't really know what to do and she sounds uncomfortable when she talks.

She reaches into the girls bowl and digs around for way too long. Then, finally, she pulls out a name.

"Navaeh Ember! Am I pronouncing that right?" I cringe at her lack of sympathy and then realize who she called.

"_Not Navy!" _I think. I look over at Navy and see her stiffen and then walk up to the stage in weird long steps.

Navy corrects the capitol lady and then stands up on the stage and stares off into space until the boy name is called.

"Zane Storm!" My head snaps up to my family. They are already crying because of Navy, but start balling when they hear my name.

I can't help but cry as I walk up to the stage and stand next to Navy.

Once the games end, my family will have at least one empty seat at breakfast.


	8. Reapings 7 through 9

**Sugar Maple (7)**

"Do you think you'll get picked to go to the games?" I ask my friend, Kyla Tyler, as we wait for the reaping to start.

"Of course not!" then she brings her voice down to a whisper. "My dad fixed the reaping so that I won't get picked. I don't know who is going to the games, but it's not going to be me!"

I'm not surprised that Kyla's dad, the mayor, would go to the trouble to take her name out of the reaping. I wish I was the mayor's daughter!

Our past victors walk onto the stage and sit in 4 of the 5 empty chairs. The last one is for the mayor, who is standing to help our mentor up onto the stage. Our mentor's name is Drizzle. She doesn't have a last name. It's just Drizzle. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to have a last name, but apparently it is the cool thing to do in the capitol these days.

I shouldn't be talking though. My name is weird also. My mom says that my name is Sugar because it fits with my last name and my dad's favorite tree was a Sugar Maple.

Drizzle reads off the speech like every year until she calls out "LADIES FIRST!" Her voice is still ringing in my ears when she calls out the name, so I don't hear it all that well. I look over to Kyla who is staring at me with sad and scared eyes. Then I hear Drizzle repeat "Sugar Maple!"

I walk up slowly to the steps and stand on the stage. "I-I'm Sugar Maple." I try to say confidently, but it comes out as scared. I try not to cry but a tear runs down my cheek when I look over to my crying mom.

"Wonderful! Any Volunteers? No? Okay then! Sugar Maple is going to the Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>James Tyler (7)<strong>

I see Sugar Maple walk up to the stage and I feel bad for her. She is in my grade and she only had one year left after this one to not get picked for the games. It would be horrible to get picked for the games.

I never have a chance of getting in the games because my dad always rigs the reapings so that his kids don't get picked. I don't like the idea of cheating like that, but hey! If it's going to keep me from dying then I don't really care if he's being truthful or not.

Then Drizzle walks up to the boy's bowl. "The boy tribute is… James Tyler!" At first I think she is joking or that I didn't hear her right, but she is dead serious. She called my name. I look over to my dad for support and he starts to get up to protest, but then thinks better of it and sits back down.

I decide that I don't really have a choice, so I walk up to the stage and stand next to Sugar Maple. She looks at me in a confused way. Maybe Kyla told her about my dad cheating. She never could keep a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Nashota Winkle (8)<strong>

Waking up the day of the games is always hard. I don't know what it's like for other families, but my family doesn't talk at all. We all wake up on our own: Me, my mom, and my dad. Then we get breakfast separately without talking.

I think we don't talk because we don't want to get my dad worked up. Last year he almost punched a peacekeeper. My parents don't talk about the games much, so I don't really know how they work. I don't hear about the games at school because I'm homeschooled. Of course I see them on TV but they seem so unreal. Kind of like they are staged.

I finish my cereal and yell "I'm leaving!" to my parents. I don't hear a response, so I walk out the door into the square.

Our mentor is actually normal looking except for her bright neon yellow hair. There is a rumor that she isn't actually from the capitol, but I don't believe that they would have to pull someone from district 1 to mentor us. No one cares about district 8. District 12 always feels so sorry for themselves that they actually draw more attention to themselves then they mean to.

Our mentor pulls a name out of one of the bowls and reads it off slowly.

"Nashota Winkle!" I almost say 'present' until I realize why she said my name.

I walk up to the stage and stand in the middle uncertainly. Well I guess I'll learn how the games work now!

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas Suncrafter (8)<strong>

_Who's Nashota Winkle? _I think when I see her walk up to the stage. _I've never seen her before._ District 8 isn't that big, so she must be homeschooled. She walked up from the 15 year olds and she looked kind of confused like she didn't know what was going on.

I'm 18, and that means that this is my last year to have a chance to get picked. I've never liked the idea of the games, but I don't really have a choice, now do I? I think I would do okay in the games. I'm strong and I can work well in hand to hand combat. I've never tried any other weapon, but I could probably do some damage with a knife.

Highlighter head walks over to the guy's bowl now. She digs around for a moment and then picks out one from the bottom.

"Thomas Suncrafter!"

_Oh no! Not me! I thought I could do this earlier, but not now that I have to! Well I was pretty confident earlier. Maybe I can do this!_

I dash up to the stage with confidence and shake hands with Nashota, but I wonder if this will be the last time that I will see district 8.

* * *

><p><strong>Tess Harlow (9)<strong>

Whoooshh! The knife hits the target smack dab in the center.

"Yes! Perfect!" I yell excitedly to my dad. He is standing close by looking unimpressed.

"Well you could have had a better throwing stance." He says. "What if that target was moving? Could you have still hit it?"

"Of course! Watch!" I turn around and stalk out of the gym to find a moving target. I see a robin building a nest in the tree two hundred feet away from me. I anticipate its take off and throw a knife right when it lifts off into the sky. I run over and grab the dead bird and bring it to my dad.

"See? Told you I could do it!" He looks at me for a moment and then breaks into a smile.

"I know! I just wanted to test you! You'll do great!" We hug and then jog to the square for the reaping. I have been training practically all of my life and I know I am ready to win this game. It would be nice to have some more money for me and my dad.

My dad told me the story of when he was in the games. He was in the 70th hunger games when he was 15. He fought the other tributes with no training and he still won. That's how I know I'm going to win. It's in my blood.

We get to the square and I stand in the 16 year old area. My dad sits in his chair on stage. When our mentor calls out the girl name I look up at my dad on stage and he smiles and nods. I take a deep breath and yell "I Volunteer!" I sprint up to the stage and smile into the camera. I know my dad will be proud of me when I win.

A few second later the capitol lady is calling out the boy's name.

"The boy tribute is…Sam Crocker!" I'm not really paying attention to the boy tribute but when he gets onto the stage he hugs me.

"What are you doing?" I whisper frantically.

"Thank you." He says with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Crocker (9)<strong>

"You guys look amazing!" My mom is carrying on about how good Sara and I look in our reaping clothes. She did this last year as well to hide the fact that we could get picked for the games. Sara is my 13 year old twin sister. I don't know why but my parents never told us who is older.

My mom takes a few pictures and then sends us out to the reaping. She says that she has to finish getting ready. Sara and I walk into the 13 year old section and wait for the reaping to end.

Our mom always makes apple pie after the reaping for celebration and we can't wait! The capitol person is pulling out of the girl's bowl now and she calls out the name:

"Sara Crocker!" I freeze and turn around to look at Sara. She is a deer in headlights. I look at my mom and see that she is crying. I wish I could volunteer! Sara starts to walk to the stage until someone calls out "I Volunteer!"

I am so relieved when Tess Harlow is on the stage instead of Sara. Sara runs up to me and hugs me. We are both crying happy tears. Then we let go of each other and Sara goes back to the girl's area.

"The boy tribute is… Sam Crocker!" I look over at my mom who is now on her knees crying. My dad is trying to comfort her but he is crying as well.

I walk up to the stage and stand next to Tess. Suddenly I remember what she did for Sara and I hug her.

"What are you doing?"

"Thank you." I try not to cry.


	9. Reapings 10 through 12

**Okay guys I want to apologize for not posting sooner. I just started high school and it is really stressful. I have limited time to write on fanfiction, but I am going to try to write more often. Please read the important note at the bottom once you have read this chapter. and remember that I LOVE reviews :) They make me want to write more!**

**There is a fun poll this week :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tillie O'Donnell (10)<strong>

It's early on the day of the reaping and instead of getting ready like the rich districts, I'm milking a cow. Yes, milking a cow. Every day at five in the morning I wake up and I do my list of chores: feed the chickens, clean up the pig sty, give hay to the horses, and milk the cows.

When I am done milking the cows for today I pick up my milk pails and I trudge back to the house. I'm covered in mud and so I take a quick shower and then I look at my choices for the reaping. I pull out a green flowing dress, a plain brown skirt with a white blouse, and the overalls I wore last year.

I rule out the overalls and try to decide between the other two outfits. The green dress would compliment my eyes but I decide on the brown skirt and blouse. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard with my outfit for the reaping.

The capitol tries to make it a celebration but no one treats it like one. I walk downstairs and my family is ready to go. Then we walk out into the square and I stand with the other 17 year olds as I anxiously await the results of the reapings. The weird capitol guy starts talking in his annoying high pitched capitol voice and I try to stay calm.

Then he is pulling out the girl name and I close my eyes and hope that he doesn't say my name. "Tillie O'Donnell! Where's Tillie?" I stare blankly up at the stage trying to process what he said. Then I see my friends move away from me and form a pathway up to the stage. That's when I realize that I was called. I walk up to the stage and stand next to him in shock.

Its official: I'm going to the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan Randiff (10)<strong>

Going to the reaping is always hard. The feelings of fear, sadness, and relief all wrapped up into one event. The capitol thinks it should be a celebration, but it's not for me. Just because I don't get picked doesn't mean that I'm happy. Relief does not equal happiness. I always feel like the reaping goes by so slowly.

I stand in my area and await my fate. The capitol guy has a strange voice and purple hair. I feel like he is an alien because he has bright green skin. It seems silly, but one reason I don't want to go to the games is because of the Capitol people. They are so unhuman-like.

The alien goes up to the bowl to choose the girl's name. "Tillie O'Donnell! Where's Tillie?" I see Tillie walk up to the stage modestly. She looks beautiful. I've had a crush on Tillie for a little over a year but she doesn't like me. (Well at least I _think _she doesn't like me). Then she pulls a name out of the boys bowl. "Nathan Randiff!" I walk up to the stage calmly. Tillie doesn't need to know that I'm freaking out inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharice Johnson (11)<strong>

I'm 15 years old. I'm halfway done with the horror and anxiety of the reapings. I just want to get this year's reapings over with so that I can go home and have a celebration with my family.

We always go over to my grandparents to eat on the day of the reaping. They live near us so I'm very close to them.

My Nonnie has a poof of white hair on her head and a sweet, kind face. She spends so much time fixing the dinner that I feel bad for her. She looks at the food that she made so proudly and when my brother Renie rejects it I can see the hurt on her face.

My Poppo is old and can't move around very well. He doesn't have to go to the reaping for medical reasons. I look out at the crowd from the 15 year olds section and see my family: Mom, Dad, Renie, and Nonnie. Dad smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up.

The escort from the capital is picking the girl's name out of the bowl.

"Sharice Johnson!"

My head jerks towards my family. Mom and Dad look heartbroken but it's my Nonnie that almost makes me cry. I see her looking at me sad with sad eyes. She looks like she does when Renie rejects her food, but 10 times worse. I walk up to the stage and try not to look at Nonnie.

I have to win this for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Steller Frose (11)<strong>

I don't know why, but Crowl and I have always been telepathic. We are identical twins, and no one can tell us apart. Not even our parents. They have to ask us who we are and they never know if we lie about it. One time, Crowl and I switched places for a day at school and no one noticed. We always both wake up at the same time, we finish each other's sentences, and we can talk without actually talking. I can look at him and he knows what I'm thinking. The only real difference between us is that I have a large birthmark on the palm of my right hand.

I hate the reaping. My parents forbid us to volunteer for each other, so I don't know what is going to happen. We get to the reaping and stand in the section for 17 year olds. The capitol lady picks the girl's name.

"Sharice Johnson!"

It takes a minute before Sharice actually walks up to the stage, and she looks sad, but fierce.

Then the escort is picking the boy's name. I pray that it isn't me. She announces the name and I let out a sigh of relief because it isn't me. Then I look over at Crowl. He looks like he's about to faint.

"Crowl Frose? Where are you?" She repeats his name. I look at Crowl and I know what I have to do. I close my right hand to hide my birthmark and I run up to the stage.

"I'm Crowl Frose!"

My parents are crying, but they don't know it's me. Crowl has fainted.

"Okay everyone! These are your tributes from district 11!" The Capitol lady grabs our hands and makes us bow. This is going to be an interesting Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha Grace (12)<strong>

I wish I wasn't the mayor's daughter. I have to arrive three hours early to the reaping and I actually have a greater chance of getting picked. My name isn't in there more times, but the capitol people always love it when there is a mayor's kid who's picked.

I've been here for two and a half hours and I'm soo bored! I actually want the reaping to start. The people start arriving to the square and my dad takes his place on the stage next to Effie Trinket. Effie is the oldest escort that there is. I think she is over fifty! She is starting to repeat her past hair colors. This year she is bright pink.

We only have one past winner on the stage because Haymitch died a few years ago. Haymitch was a drunken old man and I wonder how he actually won. The winner from the 74th hunger games is on the stage.

Her name is Primrose Everdeen.

Effie stands up and picks a name out of the girl's bowl.

"Samantha Grace!"

Go figure. I hear the crowd gasp because I'm the mayor's daughter but I don't care that I was picked. I'm going to show the capitol that just because I'm the mayor's daughter, it doesn't mean that I'm weak. I'm going to win this thing and then maybe the capitol won't pick the mayor's kids anymore. (Yeah, right.)

My dad has kept his composure. Maybe he knew I was going to be picked like I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Hunter (12)<strong>

Whoa! I didn't see that coming. The mayor's daughter was picked! I didn't think they would pick someone with such an important family, but I guess her name was in the bowl too.

My name is in the bowl 51 times. I had to take tesserae for my family and I felt like it was worth it to keep them alive. I wouldn't be surprised if I get picked.

"Now for the boy tribute! Dylan Hunter!" I walk up to the stage and look at my family. They look sad, but they knew I would probably get picked sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Question: In Mockingjay, what does Gale say is Katniss's way of choosing the between Peeta and Gale?<p>

A) Whoever is hotter

B) Whoever she thinks she can't survive without

C) Whoever will help her get through the pain

**Do not write the answer to the question in the reviews! PM me the answer to get points for your tribute.**

**The poll is up. Please answer the poll and PM me what you answered. I have no way of knowing who answered unless you PM me about it.**

**Review with constructive criticism and good things about my story to get points.**

**Important Note! :**

**After this chapter, you will only be able to get sponsor points from reviewing until the games actually begin. Please review, poll, and answer the question on this chapter.**


End file.
